You Make Me So Hot!
by x-o-nobody2love-o-x
Summary: Edward & Bella both had crushes on each other when they were little.Now it's their junior year of school.Bellas feelings for Edward are coming back, but does he feel the same way?Will she tell him? And what happens when he asks her to prom?full sum. insid
1. Summary & Characters

**A/N: IDEA A WON! But, trust me, you will see the sequel of Forever Connected soon! I changed a minor detail! Instead of having Rosalie his girlfriend, I made Lauren his girlfriend. The girl in real life is like a Lauren, but she's just more sneaky about it than Lauren is. I decided to just have the Full Summary as the first chapter! Just until I can write the first chapter!**

_Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. When they were little, they both had the biggest crushes on each other. Well, now it's their junior year of high school. Bella is realizing that the feelings are coming back, but are they for Edward? Will Bella tell him? What happens when Edward asks Bella to PROM?! Will she tell his girlfriend, Lauren, the truth? ALL HUMAN(Based on true life, but I'm going to change the ending...)_

_Characters: Isabella Swan, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Edward Masen, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, etc..._

**A/N: I'm making things up as I go! Some things I can use from my real life, but I still have to make some things up, so please forgive me if I take forever updating! Also, my computer is freaking out on me! Right now, I'm on my aunts computer so...**


	2. Los RRRRRRayos!

**A/N: Here it is! The first chapter! You'll find out either in this chapter or the next chapter why I named it You Make Me So Hot! It's a really cute, but funny story!**

**Chapter One: Los RRRRRRayos!**

**Bella's POV**

I could tell that today was going to be a very hectic day. All of the juniors-well, the ones that were usually helping out with the fundraisers-got up really early and headed off to Seattle to get donations for our auction. You see, the 22nd of May, we are having an Auction/Archery Fun Day to raise money for prom. That's the whole reason we are even getting up this early. I mean come on, it's a Saturday!

Alice, Jessica, Angela, and I all loaded up in Alice's Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It's really small, but somehow we fit all of us in there. I sat in my usual spot, shotgun. No matter where we went, Alice and I stuck together and I always got shotgun.

When we got to Seattle, we met up with one of our sponsors, Elizabeth Masen. She was a bus driver for Forks High and was also Edward's mom.

_Edward..._

I felt someone tap my arm again and again. I turned to my left to see Alice poking me.

"What?!" I yelled aggravated.

She put her hands on her hips and replied, "Didn't you just hear what I said?" Looking down at my steaming pixie of a best friend, I just had to laugh. I clutched my sides and laughed so hard my face turned beet red and I was crying.

This only seemed to make Alice worse. She got the evil glint in her eye she always got before she decided to hit me. Let's just say, I don't like that look AT ALL. I flinched back from her. Then, I noticed the sunshine. Usually, it's very rainy here in Seattle. Not as much as Forks, but still rainy and gloomy.

Thinking of the sunshine and Edward at the same time made me remember Spanish class...

_-:- -:-_

_Edward and I were sitting with some of the girls from the 10th grade in our Spanish class. __Mr. Canon was in the front of the class , yelling and spitting, trying to teach us a poem in Spanish. The poem was Versos Sencillos by Jose' Marti. We were writing back and forth on my print-out of the poem-using my favorite red pen._

_Hi, he wrote._

_Hi!, I wrote back._

_Mr. Canon really started getting into the poem then. He was jumping around and around, spitting on everyone in the front row._

_"Los RRRRRRayos! Repeat after me class! Los RRRRRRayos! Los RRRRRRayos!"_

_One of the 10th grade girls and I giggled and said mockingly, "Los RRRRRRayos!"_

_I looked over at Edward to see if he was laughing too, but his face looked mad. It was almost as if his emerald eyes had turned black._

_He mouthed one word to me: Asshole._

_What?! What did I do..._

_I frowned and went quiet after that._

_After a while, Edward turned and looked at me with a quizzical look on his face._

_Smile, he wrote. I shook my head._

_He frowned and whispered, "What's wrong?"_

_I whispered lowly, so Mr. Canon couldn't hear, to Edward what he had done. He didn't remember it, but he still wrote, Sorry :), on my paper._

_-:- -:-_

By this time, we were all meeting on the square. We met up with Elizabeth first. We were talking, telling her all the donations we had collected so far, when Edward, Emmett, Lauren, and Rosalie pulled up in Edward's shiny Volvo. Edward was the first to get out, since he was driving. Our eyes met and I looked down, blushing. Alice elbowed me slightly, seeing the exchange Edward and I had. They walked up to us, telling us what donations they got.

"The Yamaha Shop donated this hat," Edward smiled, pointing to his head, "but I'm keeping it!"

"Edward, you're not keeping the hat! Alright, now girls," Elizabeth looked at us, "go over to the other side of the square, the one with the dress shops and see what you can get!"

"Okay!" Alice said, jumping up and down, "Come on Bella!" She grabbed my wrist and ran across the street. I looked back at the group and Edward was watching me. I thought I saw longing in his eyes, but it couldn't be. He thought we were just friends.

-:- -:-

It was getting late, so we all went home and got ready for the dance. I went to Alice's to get ready. Alice insisted that I should let her do my make-up and outfit. I tried to protest, but I finally gave in when she said, "Look, Bella, I know you want to look good for Edward, so get your butt over here now!" She hit the chair with her hairbrush. I went and sat down and waited for her to begin. When she did, there was tugging and pulling on my hair everywhere. I tried to look in the mirror, but she hit me on top of the head with her hairbrush and said, "No, Bella, not until I'm finished!"

Five minutes later, she said, "All done! You still can't look at it until you get your outfit on, though!" She shoved the clothes at me and left the bathroom. As she shut the door I heard, "No peeking!"

I started putting the clothes on. The shirt was a short-sleeved yellow and white striped shirt and had a gold stripe right under the bust. It was very low-cut, too low-cut for me, but I still loved it. The other piece of clothing was a pair of Capri's. The ends were folded up and looked like they were cut-off. They looked amazing with the shirt. I turned around to look in the mirror and was shocked. The girl staring back at me was like a new and improved Bella. My hair was straightened with curls thrown in every now and then. Alice did my make-up perfectly. I had shimmering yellow eyeshadow on and my face looked like it was glowing, Alice probably used bronzing foundation. My lips looked like they were glossed over with shimmering diamonds.

I ran out of the bathroom and into Alice's room.

"Alice!"

She must have thought I didn't like it because she screamed, "What did I do? Do you not like it?"

I laughed. "Not like it? I LOVE IT!"

I squeezed her tight. Kind of like my cousin, Emmett, does me whenever he hugs me.

Alice giggled, "I knew you would! Now, here are your shoes and jewelry. Put them on or were going to be late!" She handed me a pair of gold flats, along with gold hoop earrings and a cross necklace, my favorite.

After I put them on, I realized that Alice was already dressed. She had a pink top on and black leggings. The top was hot pink and had rhinestones studded everywhere. It went down to her knees. The leggings went down to her mid-calves. Her feet were covered by pink heels.

"Okay, lets go!" Alice grabbed her keys and we headed out the door.

-:- -:-

We got to the dance early. We walked in and there wasn't hardly anyone there. We saw Kelsey and her boyfriend, Cody, so we went over to talk to them. Alice and I sat down on the table that Kelsey and Cody were sitting on. Angela walked in with Ben and I motioned them over to us. When they sat down, the table broke. It had too much weight on it. **(Our class had to pay for it, which sucked.)**

I got up off the floor laughing and ran right into Lauren. **(In my story, Lauren isn't THAT mean and Rosalie hangs out with her. Kelsey is just a random character I made.)**

Lauren gave me an evil look and rolled her eyes at me. Wait? Laurens here. That means...

I looked around the room and met the amazing eyes of my angel, Edward.

**A/N: Yay! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Not much drama, YET! insert evil laugh here I'm sorry to say this, but from now on, it's going to take me a while to update! Blame my computer!**


	3. You Look Good In My Hat!

**A/N: Here it is! The second chapter! Just so you know, this story is going to be in Bella's POV all the way. You'll find out in this chapter why I named the story You Make Me So Hot!...I may change the title...I'm not sure yet! I was thinking. Should I have a soundtrack for this story?...Like have each chapter have a song?**

**Chapter Two: You Look Good In My Hat**

_Previously: Wait? Lauren's here. That means...I looked around the room and met the amazing eyes of my angel, Edward._

Our eyes were locked for a couple seconds before I dropped my gaze. There was just something about his eyes that made me go dizzy. i looked up again quickly and noticed a faint smile had crossed his lips. Seeing this made me smile.

Around the room, I saw everyone that helped us with the fundraising for our prom. All of the junior class, Edward's mom, Matt and Mandy Hale, wanda McCarthy, and our other sponsor, Michelle Stephens.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and went to sit down by Alice. Her face looked very gloomy. It was like there was a rain cloud above her head.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She looked up at me and I could see nothing but sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bella!" She smiled, trying to convince me, but I'm her best friend and she should have known that she can't fool me that easily. Her eyes told me everything. I frowned at her and she looked down at her hands. "Jasper just called me. He said he can't make it!"

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry!" I hugged her neck, hoping to make her feel better.

She pushed me away. "No, no, really! It's fine! You go ahead and dance!"

I put my arms across my chest stubbornly. "Nope! I'm not going anywhere!"

Alice put her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. "I know your having fun not going anywhere, but Edward's staring at you!"

My arms released their stubborn position as I whispered, "What?!"

I looked up and sure enough, he was staring at me. He smiled when he noticed he got my attention and got up. Surely he's not coming to sit by me...there's no room. But as I looked around, I noticed there was room. There was an empty seat right next to me. Next to the empty seat, Lee Stephens and his girlfriend, Samantha Tingley were sitting down. _He's just coming to sit down by Lee._ My heart and stomach did flips just because of the slim chance that maybe he was coming to sit by me.

When he sat down, I was very aware of him, even though I was trying my best not to be. I turned slightly towards him, noticing someone singing. It was him. I listened to the song that was playing. It was Get Out My Face by Soulja Boy and he was singing along, making me laugh.

"What?" He shrugged, making me laugh more.

"Nothing." I said. It was really everything. His face, his smile, his laugh, his eyes. Everything. All those things is what made me love him. He will never know that, though.

Edward brought me out of my daydreaming, grabbing my shoulder. "Do you wanna dance?"

That question caught me by complete surprise. "What?" I acted like I didn't hear him just so he would ask me again.

"I said, 'Do you wanna dance?'" I looked into his emerald eyes, searching for anything that would pass him off as joking, but I found nothing.

"No. It's a fast song. You know I can't dance anyways." I really couldn't dance.

His face dropped; his smile faded into a frown and he had no glimmer in his eyes anymore.

"It's not that I don't want to, don't get me wrong! But, seriously. You know that I can't dance. Especially to fast songs!" I felt like I owed him an explanation.

He smiled and said, "Next time, then!"

When he said that, I felt like there was definitely going to be a next time, just not anytime soon.

I turned my attention back to Alice and started talking to her. Her eyes flickered to Edward and then back to me.

"I know! Now, shh!" I put my finger up to my lips, giggling.

When we heard the next song, Alice and I, along with every other girl at the dance, screamed. _Our Song_ was blaring through the speakers and we were singing along.

I started singing along to Edward. "Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window!" What's kind of funny is that we live like 100 feet from each other. This could actually be our song if we were actually even dating.

Everytime I would turn to sing to Edward, he would have the biggest smile on his face, his white teeth gleaming. The disco lights we had going were bouncing off his face like he was made of diamonds.

I turned back to Alice, afraid that I would get lost in his eyes like I always do.

When the next song came on, it had the same reaction as the last song did. All the girls started singing along, as did I.

I grabbed Alice's arm, laughing. "You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop, you're so ridiculous, I can barely stop!"

Edward grabbed my arm, making me turn in his direction. "Kiss me, gently, always, I know, hold me, love me, don't ever go..."

He took his hat in his hands and carefully placed it on top of my head. This simple, little act sent my heart into a frenzy. It slowed to a stop, then it picked up speed, going double-time.

I ignored my heart, hoping Edward wouldn't hear it. I pulled my hair through the hole in the hat. At this point, I wasn't worried about my hair, but I knew that it would hurt Alice's feelings later.

He pulled the bill down a little. "There! You know what? You look good in my hat!"

I blushed at his words, looking down at my now writhing hands.

"I'm serious. It's kinda...cute." He stumbled over his words.

My blush went from a light pink to crimson in just a matter of seconds. And, even though, it was dark, I still think he saw my blush.

I moved my eyes to look at him and said, "Thanks." I couldn't manage to get anything else out. He smiled at me, making me blush again.

Lauren and Rosalie were coming over to where we were. Obviously, Edward saw them too, because he said a quick goodbye and went to sit by Emmett.

Lauren put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I see you stole my boyfriends hat!" That hurt, it cut real deep. Knowing Edward was Lauren's boyfriend and not mine would always hurt me.

I pulled on the bill just to irritate her. "No, actually, _Edward_, put it on me himself!" I smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes and stomped off. Rosalie gave me an apologetic smile and chased after Lauren. I was friends with Rosalie. She was a lot nicer than Lauren and she was dating my cousin, Emmett. How could I not like her?

Alice yanked on my arms, almost causing me to fall out of my chair.

"What?!" I exclaimed. She pointed up at the hat. "Oh, that." I smiled brightly. "It's Edwards."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know its Edwards, silly. What I want to know is why it's on _your_ head."

I chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "He put it on me! Simple as that!"

Alice shook her head saying, "Bella, it's never just as 'simple as that'! What did you two talk about?"

I sighed. Alice always wanted to know ALL the details.

I shrugged. "Just stuff." We really didn't talk about anything in particular..._besides dancing_, a little voice in my head shouted at me.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. I just lifted my arms up in a shrug. "What?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Just stuff?! What kind of stuff?"

"Alice...," I groaned. At that exact moment, my Aunt Kaye McCarthy came over, saving me for a little while.

She grabbed my hand, trying to get me up.

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

She just laughed. "Yes, Bella, come one! Dance with me!"

I sighed and got up, afraid that my clumsiness would kick in at any moment.

"But, I don't know how to dance!" My face went wild with horror. My aunt laughed again.

"Look, just take my hands." I took her hands in mine. "No, take two steps this way! Good! Now, take two steps that way." I took the two necessary steps, feeling confident. I smiled up at her, completely satisfied with myself.

We danced in silence for a little while before she asked, "So, I saw Edward put his hat on you. What was that all about anyways?"

I let out a groan, knowing I couldn't keep it from her.

"I don't know really. When he does stuff like this," I pointed to his hat, "it makes me think he likes me."

She giggled. "Bella, you obviously can't see, but he's crazy about you. Just the way he looks at you tells me that. I don't need no degree to see that."

"You really think so?" She nodded. "When we were little, we both liked each other, but of course you know all about that. Anyways, at that time, I was just too stubborn to see it. Do you think it's too late for us? I really like him, heck, maybe even love him."

"Bella, I don't think so. You should really pay attention to the way he looks at you. Waiting is all you can do, unless..." she trailed off.

I looked at her confused. "Unless what?"

She smiled. "Unless you really want to fight for him...you've got to do everything in your power if it's really love, honey!" The song ended just as she did.

I hugged her tightly saying, "Thanks, Aunt Kaye. I love you!"

She smiled and hugged me back. "I love you, too!"

I ran over and sat back down by Alice, hoping no one else would ask me to dance. "I don't know how long my clumsiness is going to stay hidden, Alice. Hopefully, the table breaking will be the only thing embarrassing that will happen tonight because of my lack of grace." I laughed and so did Alice.

Lauren and Rosalie walked over to where we were sitting. "Hey, Bella, dance with me. Please!" Lauren had a big smile on her face.

"No," I said icily. She was acting too innocent.

"Bella, are you made at me? Lately, it seems that way."

It really wasn't that I was mad at her, more jealous, in fact. I mean, she has everything. But, there's really only one reason why I'm truly jealous of her and that's because she has Edward and I don't.

I put on my poker face of innocence and said, "No, I'm not mad. Come on!" I grabbed her wrist and started dancing. We started singing along to the music.

"Heel, toe, dosie doe! Come on, baby, let's go boot scooting!" Just being like this, goofing off with a friend, felt good. As much as I didn't like to admit it, I kinda missed Lauren's friendship. Well, what little friendship we had.

As we were laughing at ourselves, I noticed someone had their eye on me. It was Edward. When he saw that he had my attention, he smiled my favorite crooked grin. Everytime after that, when I would look at him, he would smile and wink. Luckily, Lauren couldn't see our quick smiles and glances. Sometimes, I thought she did see it, but she just doesn't want to admit it; more to herself than to me.

The song came to a close and we went our separate ways. I took my seat by Alice and Lauren took hers by Edward. When she sat down, she obviously said something to him he didn't like because he got up and salked off outside. Lauren chased him out the door immediately. All the while, my heart was breaking. I knew I would be hearing about the fight at school, in Chemistry class. That's the class we talk a lot in. He always runs to me when they have problems. I don't really mind_ that _much, though. What would hurt me worse is if he didn't talk to me at all. But still, just hearing about them hurts.

I ignored the situation, turning back around. To my surprise, Emmett was standing in front of me. My eyes widened in response and I gasped. He laughed loudly at my reaction, saying, "Bella...your reactions...hilarious!" Just a little bit more laughing and he would have been rolling around on the floor.

I just shook it off. "Yeah, yeah. Do you need something, Emmett?"

He hit the heel of his hand on his forehead. "Oh, yeah!" He laughed and bowed down slightly, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I laughed and took his hand.

As we were dancing, I saw Rosalie dancing with on of her guy friends from La Push. I thought I would mess with her a little so I said, "Hey Rosalie. Look who I'm dancing with!" I stuck out my tongue, laughing. She rolled her eyes and laughed. When it came to my cousins, I actually was a little jealous of their attention. I'm just an overall jealous person, but I'll never show it.

Emmett asked me a question, bringing me back to the present. "Is that Edward's hat?"_ Jeez, how many times am I going to have to explain this tonight?_

"Yeah, Lauren's really mad at me for it." I laughed nervously. "But, oh well."

Emmett looked at me. "I wouldn't worry about Lauren. My little cousin here," he ruffled the hair sticking out of the hat, "can take her anyday." He laughed loudly, causing me to laugh, even though I wasn't convinced.

By this time, the dance was almost over. A couple people had already left. Kelsey and Cody, Lee and Samantha, and the people that came up from La Push left, too.

The sound of the door opening and closing got my attention. I caught a glimpse of Edward and Lauren going out the door. I thought they were fighting again, but the door opened and Edward walked through. He walked over to his mom and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey, Bella, are you ready? I'm getting kinda tired." Alice held back a yawn.

"Yeah, hold on. I've gotta do something really quick." I ran over to Edward, taking his hat off. "Here ya go."

He turned around and smiled. "Thanks for keeping it warm for me." He winked, smiling my favorite crooked smile, and disappeared.

**A/N: Yay! That's the longest chapter I've ever done. 2,605 words! And it's all for you! R&R! I L U!**


	4. My Chauffeur For The Day

**A/N: Ok, so I'm gonna vent a little...There was a program at my school where you could take off after lunch and go to college the rest of the day...Well, the other day, I found out that they cut it out, so I'm screwed...I don't know what to do...It just makes me so mad that they got me signed up for it and then they pull it out from under me...grrrrrrrr! Ok, I'm done, so on to the chapter!Anyways, my computer is so messed up. What I'm doing is I'm writing the chapter, then going to school and typing it, then sending it to myself and then upload it to FanFiction…sooo…Here is chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it!!**

I woke up to the sound of my favorite Panic at the Disco song, The Sun and The Moon. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. It was still really early in the morning so I tip-toed to the bathroom. The door closed softly behind me as I turned on the shower.

As the hot water ran down my back, soothing my aching muscles; flashbacks of the night before came flooding back to me. Edward, his hat, dancing, Lauren. I knew right then and there that I needed to tell Lauren about my feelings for Edward. I just needed a right time to tell her. Just thinking of her reaction made me shudder.

I heard a door slam and I automatically knew that it was my dad. Whenever my dad woke up, I was usually dressed and downstairs already, but this time I wasn't. So, I turned off the water and jumped out. I pulled my white tank top over my head and put my yellow Cali shirt on over it. I slipped into a pair of tight-fitting jeans and looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was a girl that I didn't even know anymore. I started making faces just to make sure that it was really me. I puffed out my cheeks, showed my teeth, and rolled my eyes.

"Bells! Are you up yet?" My dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and ran downstairs.

"Morning, dad!" I gave him a smile as I grabbed my shoes.

"You're late?!" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. I'm usually never late.

"Yeah, kinda. BYE MOM!" I knew she was awake, even though I didn't see her. These last few days, her heart's been set on becoming a writer. She's currently working on a piece called Midnight Sun. I'm sure it will get published, but she's got a lot of other stuff on her plate right now.

"Bye sweetie! Be careful! Don't drive too fast!" I rolled my eyes at my mom's remark as I hugged Charlie.

"Bye dad!"

"See ya Bella! Be safe—for your mother's sake if not mine. You know how she worries a lot!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I do."

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. As the door shut behind me, I thought I had heard my dad mumble, "I think she worries too much."

Outside, the weather was normal for a day in Forks. It was very foggy, with droplets of rain falling down slowly. As I scanned over the forest, something caught my eye. It was Edward. He was leaning against the passenger side door of his Volvo with his hands in his pockets. Confused, I walked across the street to his car.

"Hey," Edward said coolly.

"Hi," I said nervously. Inside, my stomach was doing flips and my heart accelerated. Hopefully, he didn't hear it.

He ran a hand through his disarrayed hair. "Do you…want a ride?" His breathing stopped, as if he wouldn't start breathing again until I answered him.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Where's Lauren?"

Edward looked down at his feet. "We had another fight last night at the dance."

I had the sudden urge to run my hand down his cheek, but I resisted. "I'm sorry, Edward," was all I could say.

He shrugged lightly. "It's ok, but you still didn't answer my question." He smiled showing off his pearly whites.

Trying not to say yes right away—even though I wanted to—I said, "Well, what about my mom and dad? They think I'm driving to school." I looked back at the house, scanning the windows for any sudden movements.

He sighed loudly, bringing my attention back to him. "Well, you could drive your truck and park it on that trail around the corner. Then, ride with me to school."

I thought about what he said, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Bella! I'll bring you back to your truck right after school. I promise!"

My lips slowly spread into a smile. "Oh, alright!" I turned around and ran back across the street. I put my old Chevy into gear and started driving towards the corner. Right after the corner was the trail and I almost missed it. I slammed on my brakes, as did Edward. My truck came to a screeching halt before I turned onto the trail. Edward followed closely behind me. I saw a smaller trail so I pulled my truck in there and turned it off. I was hoping that my dad wouldn't see it from the highway.

Freezing for a second, I took a deep breath and grabbed my keys, preparing myself for the ride to and from school with Edward. I took another big breath and stepped out of my truck. Edward had the passenger door open for me and was already back in the driver's seat. Man, he was fast!

I shook my head and walked over to his car. Inside, it was very warm. The interior was black leather and silver around the dashboard. I ran my hand up and down the seat, with my mouth agape. Edward chuckled slightly. I turned to him, kind of irritated that he was laughing at me.

"What?" I turned my head sideways, giving him a puzzling look.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's get to school. We can't have you late for school now can we?" He ran his fingertips along my jaw, setting my skin on fire.

I blushed and turned away quickly, looking out the window. He put the car in reverse and headed for school.

-:- -:- -:-

The school day was very boring. Mr. Mason just went on and on about the poets in the past. Mr. Varner gave us a ton of Trig homework, but that wasn't anything new.

Lunch finally rolled around and I was thankful. I got in line behind Angela and sighed.

"Thank the Lord it's lunchtime! My stomach's been growling since fourth hour." Angela laughed silently. Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, if someone didn't hitch a ride with a certain someone and arrive late to school, they would've been able to eat breakfast." I thought back to this morning. Edward and I arrived late to school, although he said we wouldn't. We sneaked to our first hour classes, laughing. Before leaving me, he ran his fingers along my jaw, setting my skin on fire like the first time…

"Hey, Bella! C'mon!" Angela motioned me forward through the line. I hurried up and grabbed me an apple, lemonade, and a slice of pizza.

I walked up to our usual table and frowned. Angela and Alice had already sat down, but there wasn't a seat for me.

So, I went to the next table up and sat down. The table that I sat down at was a lot closer to Edward's table. Some of the boys started nudging Edward and pointing at me. I just acted like I didn't even notice them. I was too busy watching Edward's reaction. He turned around slowly. He noticed that he had my attention and smiled at me. My cheeks turned a bright crimson. I looked down quickly, trying to hide my blush.

The chairs around me started scooting, causing me to jump slightly. Alice, Angela, and Kelsey came to sit by me. "Why didn't you sit down over there?" She pointed at the other table.

I thought about there not being enough room, but there was also another reason. I didn't want to fight with Lauren. I knew that if she said anything bad about Edward, I would go off on her. So, I just shrugged. "There wasn't any room. And plus, I don't want to sit by them. So Alice, are you and Ang ready for Biology next hour?" They both shook their heads. I was definitely ready and they knew why. My assigned seat was next to Edward.

"Hey, Bella, we moved around there's enough room now!" Lauren yelled over the murmur in the lunchroom.

I turned around to face Lauren. "No, it's fine! I don't want to be squished!" I turned back around and rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed and went back to eating.

-:- -:- -:-

The first bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class. I walked into the Biology room and sat down in my seat. Alice and Angela sat in their assigned seats behind me. I opened my notebook to a blank page, waiting for Mr. Banner to come into the classroom. Today, we were watching a video on the classifications of animals and we had to take notes on it.

The chair next to me moved slightly. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and his face was very smug.

"What's with the face?" I turned toward him.

I startled him with my question. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing!"

"Edward, baby!" Lauren's shrilling voice rang through the classroom.

He looked at me with widened eyes and shrugged. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them. I put my head down and listened to them chase each other around the room.

I heard Mr. Banner shuffle his feet across the floor, pulling the TV cart behind him.

"Lauren? Didn't you just hear the second bell ring? Get to class!" Mr. Banner's nasal voice echoed in the halfway empty room.

Lauren stopped running and rolled her eyes at Mr. Banner. "Just a second!" She turned around and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips, causing me to gag. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Beside me, Edward sank down in his chair and sighed. I turned around to Alice and Angela and made a gagging noise. They busted out laughing and Alice about fell out of her chair.

"Okay girls! Class is starting!" We stopped laughing and turned our attention to Mr. Banner. I glanced over at Edward and I thought he was smirking, but I wasn't sure. "Today, we're going to watch a short clip on the classifications of animals!" He put the video on and turned the lights off when it got dark, I could feel the tension between us. To try to get my mind somewhere else, I looked around the room. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton were both asleep. Alice and Angela were, no doubt, planning a shopping trip. Well, probably more like Alice was planning and Angela was just going along with it. As I was turning back around, Edward crossed my line of sight. He was staring at me, unaware that I was staring at him, too. I smiled at him and whispered his name. He blinked a couple of times, coming out of his daydreams. When he seen my face, he smiled his infamous crooked smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. He raised his hand to my face, cupping my cheek. All this time, we were getting closer to each other. My heart kept beating faster and faster the closer we got. Our lips were merely inches apart when the lights flipped back on. Then, three things happened simultaneously.

Behind me, Alice and Angela gasped. Edward heard them and quickly removed his hand from my face. Me, being the clumsy person I am, fell to the floor with an "umph". The loud noise I made caused Tyler and Mike to wake up.

"Huh? The answer is 42!" Tyler mumbled out from under his arms. (Got the answer from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!)

"Mr. Crowley, this isn't math class!" Mr. Banner yelled at Tyler.

I got up out of the floor, thanking the Lord that Edward, Angela, Alice, and I were the only ones who knew what happened.

"Awww, look! They're blushing!" Alice and Angela said lowly, making sure I was the only one who heard them.

I looked at Edward and sure enough, he was blushing. I smiled and tried to hide my face, but Edward wasn't having it. He pulled my hands away from my face and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed!"

When he said that, my blush went away instantly, causing me to smile.

-:- -:- -:-

The rest of the day went by slowly and it was finally the last hour of the day—gym. At one point in time, I hit Lauren in the back of the head with a tennis ball. I didn't mean to, but when I did it, I wasn't sorry that I had.

The final bell rang and I ran into the dressing room to change. I knew I stunk, so I took a quick shower. I ran my hands through my hair with my freesia scented shampoo. I jumped out and dressed hurriedly.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran through the door and ran right into none other than my chauffeur, Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist, steadying my body.

"Thanks…" I blew out softly. When I ran into him, he had knocked the breath out of me.

"No problem. You ready to go?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

I got untangled from him and said, "Yup! Let's go!" Edward put his arm around my shoulder and left it hanging loosely.

As we walked to his car, I thought back to when we were little…

_We were in the 3rd grade and school just let out. Edward chased me out of the back door of the school onto the playground. He pushed me playfully against the wall, laughing. His lips touched my cheek briefly and even then, I blushed. Looking at me smiling, he said, "Bella…Bella?!" Wait that's not what he said…_

I took a look at my surroundings, noticing I wasn't at the back of the school, but at Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Bella, you can get in now, you know?" He looked at me quizzically and ushered me into the passenger seat. Just like this morning, I ran my hands up and down the leather with my mouth wide open. Edward pushed on the gas pedal, making the engine purr, waking me from my daydreaming. I smiled at him, giving him the okay to go. He put it in drive, speeding out of the now empty parking lot.

On the way to my truck, we asked the most random questions we could think of. Favorite color? Pepsi or Coke? Dream vacation? Edward had me blushing a couple of times with his questions. So, I decided to get him back.

"Edward," he turned his head slightly to look at me, "boxers or briefs?"

His cheeks turned pink as he turned back to look at the road. For a while, he didn't say or do anything except drive. When he stopped the car, he answered with one word—boxers.

I turned away blushing, amazed that he actually told me what he wears. The sound of his silent chuckling made me giggle and I looked out the window. Sitting beside us was my truck, making me confused.

"When did we get here?" I turned around in my seat, facing Edward.

He looked down embarrassed. "About ten minutes ago…We were talking and I didn't want you to go." He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes going from my eyes to my lips. Smiling, he moved in closer and touched my lips with his softly.

Instinct kicked in and my hands entangled in his bronze hair. He pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall around my shoulders.

I needed air and when I tried to pull away, I couldn't. My hair was stuck in his necklace.

He looked down and all he said was, "Lauren…" He got my hair untangled as my heart stopped a million times over.

When he was done, I jumped out of the car and into the cab of my truck before he could see the traitor tears that were now streaming down my face.

In the rearview mirror, my face was splotchy and black streaks were running down it. I got out my make-up bag and tried to fix my splotchy ness. As I was trying to fix it, I noticed that Edward had left. So, I followed his lead and headed home.

When I pulled into the driveway, Charlie's cruiser was parked beside me. I got out of my truck and walked up the sidewalk, thinking about Edward. The door was unlocked, so I walked in without a sound. Inside, everything was quiet like it is right before a storm. I looked in the living room and my dad stood up from the sofa.

"Bella, you've got some explaining to do!"

**A/N: So, there it is! A lot of stuff has happened so far…They finally kissed!! Anyways, I'm thinking that this is going to be a short story! Because the kiss came out faster than I had planned on, but it just seemed right! So, I wonder when Edward is going to ask Bella to prom?? And also, when is Bella going to finally realize that she can't keep the secret from Bella forever? Try to guess…in a review!! I L U my readers and reviews so please, click that little purple button that says go and review!!**


End file.
